


Имитируя звезды

by venich



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Study, Imaginary Friends, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venich/pseuds/venich
Summary: Что может желать мальчишка, ровесник Поттера, едва научившийся читать? Конечно же, быть другом избранного! Быть рядом во всех его приключениях, идти рука об руку, греясь в отраженных лучах славы, быть опорой и поддержкой.И с Драко все это происходило. Увы, лишь в его воображении.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 19





	Имитируя звезды

Драко с самого детства слышал о Гарри Поттере.

Для всего волшебного мира он был героем. Героем, чье имя слетало с уст, одаряемое легким благоговением, что кто угодно поверит в то, что этот мальчик — избранный. Героем, чье имя сразу заставляло людей радоваться, проявляя давно потерянный, после стольких лет войны, огонь в глазах. Героем, которого никто не видел, но каждый знал.

Но чего же может желать мальчишка, ровесник Поттера, едва научившийся читать? Конечно же, быть другом избранного! Быть рядом во всех его приключениях, идти рука об руку, греясь в отраженных лучах славы, быть опорой и поддержкой. Представлять, как на скучных приемах, где увлеченные лишь болтовней волшебники с землистыми лицами, общаются на темы возвышенной политики, они сбегают вместе под стол с яствами, смеясь от собственной пакости. Думать о том, как вместе учились бы манерам после очередной выходки, базовой истории магии, которая потом обязательно пригодится вам в ваших приключениях, поджидающих прямо в саду.

И с Драко все это происходило. Увы, лишь в его воображении. Правда, мальчишка не то чтобы это осознавал:  
он просто хотел видеть с собой рядом растрепанного мальчишку, который дружит с ним не потому, что ему так сказали родители, а лишь по наитию души. 

“Гарри” был смелым и даже немного безбашенным. Он предлагал такие идеи, который маленький Драко никогда не озвучил бы вслух. Например, однажды он придумал поплавать в пруду на павлиньей спине, даже не стесняясь того, что павлин — птица вовсе не водоплавающая. Малфой долго отнекивался, говоря, что родители кучу раз ему запрещали даже приближаться к домашнему любимцу, но “Гарри” настаивал и так заливисто смеялся, что мальчик не смог ему отказать.

Правда, Драко навсегда запомнил красное лицо отца, когда бедную, едва живую, птицу вытащили из водоема. Тогда же, он и узнал, что “Гарри” — лишь плод его слишком живого воображения. Но мальчик даже и не расстроился: если “Гарри” живет в его голове, то значит, он всегда будет рядом, на его стороне, не так ли? 

Но от мысли, что однажды он встретит и обязательно подружится с настоящим Гарри Поттером, у мальчика всегда пробегал целый табун мурашек по телу. В какой-то момент это стало его мечтой, которой обязательно суждено сбыться. По крайней мере, он сделает для этого все, что будет в его силах.

Правда, через несколько лет все надежды Малфоя на дружбу будут отвергнуты, вместе со столь искренне предложенным рукопожатием. Тогда “Гарри”, ставший уже неотъемлемой частью жизни Драко, лишь прыснул, смотря на себя настоящего с презрением и отвращением, скользящим в лице.

— Он сам не знает, что теряет, Драко, — произнес он, когда они остались одни. — Вот увидишь, как только ему надоест Уизли, он прибежит к тебе и ты будешь делать с ним, все, что захочешь!

— Все, что захочу?

— Конечно! Он же будет тебе должен как минимум за моральный ущерб. Ты представь, столько времени якшаться с предателями крови, не замечая единственный луч света в этой школе! Этот Поттер, он просто еще не знает мира. А вот хлебнет жизни, так сразу прибежит к тебе. Тут-то ты и будешь царствовать над настоящим Гарри Поттером, — друг заливисто рассмеялся, будто эхо его смеха могло пробежаться по длинному коридору Хогвартс Экспресса.

— Но я не хочу, чтобы он был мне должен. Я хочу, чтобы он взял меня с собой, когда начнет творить свои избранные делишки, — Драко обиженно поджал губы, сжав руки в кулаки. — На кой черт мне, чтобы он был передо мной в долгу?

Но “Гарри” лишь улыбнулся и исчез, вместе с вошедшими в купе Крэббом и Гойлом.

А в следующий раз он появился тогда, когда на растрепанную макушку очкарика Поттера нахлобучили распределяющую шляпу, которая, гаркнув, отправила мальчишку на Гриффиндор. На Гриффиндор, прямую противоположность Слизерина, туда, куда Драко навсегда закрыт проход. К тем, с кем Драко никогда не сможет дружить. 

Малфой даже разозлился на Поттера. Ведь этот идиот ничего не знает о магическом мире и выбирает самую неблагодарную, чуть ли не непристойную, дорожку, которая навряд ли приведет к чему-то хорошему, помимо бесславной гнили в недрах Косого Переулка. 

Мальчишка начал ковырять кусок запеченной индейки, соблазнительно сверкавшей зарумяненым боком на тарелке, но есть совсем не хотелось: бедро осталось лежать вспоротым на тарелке, пока Малфой хмурил свои светлые брови, сверля взглядом стол, полных рыжих Уизли, грязнокровок и разбившихся мечт.

— Чего не ешь? Мне казалось, ты говорил, что здешние эльфы готовят отменно, а ты лишь разбросал еду по тарелке. Где твои манеры? 

Драко шокировано повернулся на голос и уставился на сидящего рядом. Несомненно, это был “Гарри”. Без бардака на голове, с целыми очками и холодными зелеными глазами в которых плескалось дружелюбие, так необходимое мальчику. Их цвет был как раз под стать его мантии, прошитой темно-зеленой тканью, на которой красовался герб Слизерина, вышитый серебряными нитями.

Малфой промолчал, сверля гриффиндорский стол глазами. Точнее, одну единственную макушку, окруженную, казалось, всем факультетом. “Гарри” же лишь вскинул брови и невесомо положил руку на плечо своего друга.

— Так расстраиваешься из-за него? Разве он тебе так нужен? Оглянись, ты сейчас среди лучших. Среди тех, кто взойдет на вершину магического сообщества. А там, — мальчик показал пальцем в сторону столов других факультетов, — сидят те, кто не стоит и твоего ногтя. 

— Но если они так плохи, то почему меня отвергли? Почему они не преклоняются передо мной, раз я тут самый могущественный? 

— Потому что рядом с тобой их ничтожность заиграет новыми красками, Драко.

И мальчику, за неимением лучшего, оставалось лишь только поверить. К тому же, никто не спешил его убеждать в обратном: он видел в глазах своих ровесников либо страх, либо ненависть. И куда лучшей участью было думать, что ненависть — продукт благоговения, чем следствие его собственного поведения.

***

Годы шли, а жизнь Драко, казалось, и не собиралась меняться.

Его все еще боялись. Его все еще ненавидели, особенно Поттер. Он провожал его долгими, полными отвращения взглядами, а Малфой никогда не оставался в долгу, стараясь хоть как-то зацепить золотого мальчика, дабы украсть хоть толику его внимания.

Но с Поттером они пересекались редко. Да и вообще, Драко чаще был в полнейшем одиночестве: только Крэбб и Гойл шатались за ним по пятам. Но можно ли считать их в полной мере людьми, если они не могут связать и двух слов? Драко считал, что нет. “Гарри” считал также.

Он начал появляться все чаще. Точнее, он уже даже не исчезал. Он всегда был рядом, в моменты взлета и в моменты падений, он придумывал как в очередной раз унизить гриффиндорца, он слушал. Словом, он был тем самым другом, о котором так мечтал Малфой с детства. Честно, Драко все меньше начало волновать то, что его “Гарри” воображаемый. Ведь он совсем не казался таким! 

Да и как можно считать ненастоящим единственного человека, которому на тебя не все равно? Кто видит истинного тебя и не отвергает из-за пары неловко брошенных фраз?

И ведь “Гарри” был рядом с Драко, когда они оказались в лесу. Он ни сказал ни слова, когда Малфой чуть ли не обмочился в штаны от страха, в то время как эта гриффиндорская шайка только и делала, что фыркала и отрицала существование Драко, даже не пытаясь спросить все ли с ним хорошо.

“Гарри” был рядом, когда открылась тайная комната и они вместе пытались вычислить наследника Слизерина среди их знакомых. И пускай они даже не приблизились к разгадке, Малфою было весело бегать по библиотеке, разматывая этот клубок тайн и древней магической истории.

Именно “Гарри” придумал ту гениальную шутку над Поттером, когда во время квиддичного матча они, втроем с Крэббом и Гойлом, переоделись в дементоров. Гриффиндорский ловец тогда, конечно, был в ужасе. Драко даже казалось, что он видит, как сердце Поттера собирается выпрыгнуть через открытый рот! Это было незабываемым зрелищем, которое, увы, никогда не увидит “Гарри”.

А кто был рядом с Драко все время, что он провалялся на больничной койке, отходя от шока после нападения гиппогрифа? Конечно, помимо подлизы Панси Паркинсон и ничего не понимающих Крэбба и Гойла, которые только и делали, что переглядывались? Кто нежно гладил по волосам Малфоя, лишь шепча, что все будет хорошо и что эта глупая курица умрет самой худшей смертью? Конечно, ответ был очевиден. 

“Гарри” был всегда рядом. Он не давал утонуть Драко во тьме из собственных страхов даже когда возродился Волдеморт и отец совсем перестал спать, то и дело срываясь то в воздух, то на тех, кто попадался под руку. Конечно, вся семья Малфоев надеялась на благосклонность Темного Лорда, но тот был ужасно непредсказуем. 

Ожидая каждой новой весточки, провожая отца в густую ночь, вставая рано-рано утром, чтобы успеть подслушать разговоры родителей, Драко думал, что сходит с ума. Ему казалось, что теперь буквально весь мир наставил на него свои палочки, но “Гарри” и тут не отходил от него. Он был рядом, не отходя, успокаивал, говорил, что Темный Лорд ценит верность Малфоев и будет приятно удивлен, если вдруг младший сын благородного семейства решит искупить грехи своих предков. 

И Драко внимал. Потому, что ему некому было даже написать письмо, чтобы спросить совета. Некому было выплакаться, отпустить свои страхи, попросить отпущения грехов.

У него был только он. И “Гарри”, в чьей реальности юноша уже даже не сомневался.

На пятом курсе Драко почувствовал себя самой важной персоной в этой школе. Он стал старостой факультета, что был наделен властью с которой даже не в силах ничего сделать даже Поттер. Перед ним начали благоговеть, как перед сыном одного из приближенных Волдеморта. В конце концов он записался в инспекционную дружину и теперь все его школьные дни протекали как у коронованного принца: его слушались, боясь сказать и слова, только и делая, что подлизываясь. 

И только у одного человека имелось достаточно глупости, чтобы смотреть с неприкрытой ненавистью. И у этого безрассудного идиота были, увы, слишком привлекательные глаза цвета едва расцветшей листвы. Но Малфою позволялось их видеть лишь потемневшими от ярости.

Глаза же его “Гарри” были другими. Они все еще были холодными, будто стеклянными. Словно его друг — лишь кукла, сотворенная из зачарованного фарфора. Но пока их взгляд был устремлен лишь на Драко, честно, ему было плевать.

Хотя, порой, “Гарри” заставлял Драко нервничать.

На Шотландию опустился поздний вечер. Спальня пятикурсников Слизерина, освещенная лишь едва пробивающимся через толщу воды лунным светом. Задернутые пологи кроватей у всех пятерых мальчишек и тихий свист, раздающийся со стороны спящего Нотта. Казалось бы, обычная ночь в Хогвартсе, которая не предвещает ничего необычного.

Только Драко не спится. В его голове уж слишком много мыслей: о власти, об Амбридж, которая, кажется, все-таки двинулась рассудком, о Крэббе и Гойле. Об отце и Волдеморте. О зеленых глазах Поттера, полных ненависти. О “Гарри”.

И ведь только стоит подумать о нем, как он тут же появляется на кровати, легко прижимаясь к боку Малфоя. Он молча смотрит, наблюдает, не отводя глаз. Слушает, как Драко размеренно дышит, размышляя о своей жизни и не мешает, пока сам юноша не отвлекается сам, дабы сменить позу.

Они оказываются лицом к лицу.

— Привет, — Малфой покрывается мурашками от звука с которым разомкнулись губы “Гарри”. — Не спится?

— Увы. Слишком много мыслей в голове.

— Все думаешь, как загнать его с дружками в угол? Или тебя беспокоит что-то еще? 

— Нет. Нет. Какое мне дело до того, с кем якшается этот Поттер. Пусть хоть в десны с Дамблдором целуется, мне-то от этого один смех. Когда, естественно, его прижмут к стенке. А Амбридж, какой-никакой жабой она не была, в любом случае найдет способ приструнить его, — Драко вздохнул, потянувшись. — Приструнит и заставит смотреть на меня с уважением. 

— Если тебе это так важно, то всегда можешь наложить на него Империус. Я думаю, жаба тебя прикроет. Да и Снейпу, в общем-то, все равно, что происходит с Поттером.

Драко задумался, сдвинув к переносице брови, а после как-то напряженно обнял себя руками.

— Нет. Не хочу. Это вовсе не весело. Точнее как, весело. Можно заставить Поттера ходить и рассказывать грязные секретики по всей школе или, например, заставить бегать без штанов по коридорам, но это уже после того, как он сам поймет, кто в этом мире на вершине. 

— Хм, да. Я думаю, после такого унижения он не посмеет в тебе хоть как-то сомневаться. Но, кстати, если тебе так хочется, — “Гарри” посмотрел на юношу из-под своих длинных ресниц, — Я могу тебе помочь увидеть благоговение.

— В смы… — Драко даже не успел договорить, когда его друг резко поднялся на локтях, перекинул ногу через тело юноши и навис сверху.

Это было поистине странным ощущением. Волшебник совершенно не чувствовал над собой веса, не чувствовал, как ноги “Гарри” сдавливают его бедра, как он сам погружается глубже в матрас. Он не чувствовал усилившейся силы тяжести, но понимал, что не может пошевелиться, что ему жарко от чужого, пускай и нематериального, тела. Что он краснеет от ледяного взгляда холодных, почти что изумрудных, глаз, но при этом сам он не может отвести взгляда, глядя на друга, словно завороженный.

Юноша не знал, что ему делать. Здравый смысл кричал остановится, пытался заблокировать поток возбужденного воображения, освободиться из пленящих рук “Гарри”. Но сердце не подчинялось этому, лишь ускоряя свой ход, полностью парализуя. Словно Драко хотелось, чтобы его так прижимали к кровати. Словно Драко только и мечтал, чтобы Поттер так нависал над ним.

Он почувствовал обжигающее дыхание на своей шее и вздрогнул, со всхлипом глотнув воздух. “Гарри” знал все желания Малфоя, все его фантазии, все мечты, скрытые под слоем стеснения. Он знал все чувствительные точки Драко и бесстыдно этим пользовался, заставляя юношу проклинать все свое существование, тая в неге из экстаза и ужаса.

Но все вдруг остановилось, как только с кровати Гойла послышался какой-то шорох. Кажется, мальчишка проснулся в туалет, но “Гарри”...

“Гарри” исчез, оставив Драко наедине с выскакивающим из груди сердцем.

*** 

После того, как Люциус оказался в Азкабане, жизнь Драко круто изменилась. Больше не было страха в чужих глазах. Больше не было уважения к его персоне, к его великой фамилии. 

Теперь, ужас был в зеркале. Стоит взглянуть в его посеребренную поверхность, так сразу бросались в глаза поблекшие глаза, запавшие щеки, серая, пронизанная венами, кожа. Драко перестал походить на себя даже издали. Он был лишь фантомом самого себя, безжизненным, мрачным, практически мертвым.

Но это было лишь начало. Ночной кошмар стал явью, когда его тетка, выжившая из ума женщина, однажды позвала его с собой, дабы показать все величие Темного Лорда. И Драко бы не в жизнь не пошел, скорее применив Аваду к самому себе, если бы знал, что его ждет.

Он до сих пор помнит это. Холод. Отчаяние. Ужас. Малфою казалось, что где-то поблизости скрываются несколько десятков дементоров, которые только и ждут, только как вкусить его прогнившей души. Но нет. Этому...существу не нужны были пугающие твари, чтобы создавать вокруг себя стужу.

Беллатриса привела его к самому Волдеморту. Он стоял в своем черном саване посреди едва освещенной комнаты. У его босых ног вилась толстая змея, которая будто только и ждала, что ее хозяин прикажет ей поглотить Драко, не оставив от него и мокрого пятна. Но тот лишь молчал, взирая своими красными узкими глазенками на юношу с псевдо дружелюбной улыбкой.

Малфою хотелось бы, чтобы этого разговора не было. Чтобы он не слышал эти елейные речи Темного Лорда, за которыми скрывалась прямая угроза, ультиматум, на который Драко не мог не согласится.

Чтобы на его предплечье не проявлялся череп, пронзенный змеею. Чтобы ему не приходилось принимать на себя бремя, которое он не сможет вынести. Чтобы из его уст не срывались обещания, которые он не сможет выполнить.

Ведь как юнцу, который боится всего в этой жизни, убить сильнейшего волшебника из ныне живущих? 

Драко не знал. Драко боялся. Он боялся всего, просыпался в панике, чувствуя себя загнанным в угол зверем. Одно время он даже думал, что легче будет залезть в петлю, привязанной к Гремучей Иве, но от одной мысли о матери, что убивается по нем, он отпустил эту мысль, понимая, что выхода нет.

“Гарри” же лучше не делал. Он много молчал, просто следуя по пятам, что-то выглядывая в пустом взгляде юноши. Наблюдал за тем, как Драко скрючивается от истерики на постели, сжимая в руках шелковые простыни, чуть ли не разрывая их на клочки. Смотрел на тихие слезы, когда юноша осознавал, что его жизнь больше никогда не вернется на круги своя.

А когда он говорил, то делал будто бы хуже. Он тихо нашептывал, что убить Дамблдора просто. Что это решит все их проблемы. Что директор школы — просто старик, что мешает им. А когда его не станет, то все вернется на круги своя. Вернется из Азкабана отец, Темный Лорд, убедившись в их верности, отстанет от них, и его мать вновь начнет улыбаться. Все вернется на круги своя просто так, по щелчку пальцев.

И в какой-то момент юноша даже поверил. Хотя, скорее всего, он просто хотел, чтобы его счастливое детство вернулось к нему хотя бы на пару мгновений. 

Но с каждым днем, с каждой попыткой Драко понимал, что это не то, чего он хочет. Конечно, возможно, так бы все решилось. Возможно Волдеморт действительно помилует их, а Дамблдор поведется хоть на какую-то его дилетантскую попытку к убийству.

Но хочет ли Драко стать убийцей? Хочет ли он лишить человека жизни, самого ценного, что у него есть? Стоит ли это его иллюзорной свободы? Кем он будет после того, как директор упадет замертво от его Авады Кедавры? Человеком ли? Или монстром, как его тетка и пресловутый Темный Лорд?

Эти вопросы кружились в его голове целыми днями, не давая сна. Он не мог сосредоточиться на занятиях, на своем предназначении. Он только слушал как его рассудок медленно покидает его под шепот “Гарри”, который говорил, что убийство — вовсе не грех, а лишь дань необходимости. 

Но когда две попытки подстроить несчастный случай провалились с треском, чуть не унеся с собой пару жизней, Драко отчетливо почувствовал, как начал падать в тьму, из которой навряд ли он выберется сам. 

Он практически перестал спать, буквально падая в небытие в предрассветный час. Он перестал нормально есть, делая это лишь механически. Он перестал пытаться хоть как-то поддерживать свой авторитет на факультете, уползая в нору из собственной заносчивости. Он стал бледной тенью себя, которая не могла жить с теми разногласиями, что царили в его душе. 

Драко перепробовал много вариантов. Он хотел убить Дамблдора косвенно, свалив вину со своих рук на что неодушевленное, надеясь, что так душа его все еще будет чиста. Но испытывая провал за провалом Драко не оставалось ничего, кроме как вернуться к плану с исчезательным шкафом. Тот даже на время стал его страстью: все-таки, эта была сложная загадка, решение которой стало гиперфиксацией юноши. Наедине с этим предметом волшебной мебели, Драко вновь чувствовал себя живым, что-то значащим и созидающим, а не творцом смерти, лишь ломающим чужим жизни. 

“Гарри” же был его верным помощником. 

Он сидел рядом с ним, обсуждая все, даже самые безумные, идеи Драко. Он помогал выбрать книги в библиотеке, в которых можно было найти информацию. “Гарри” даже заставил обратиться за помощью к Снейпу, дабы тот выдал направление в запретную секцию, из которой можно было бы почерпнуть множество информации об устройстве такого рода артефактов. 

Но также “Гарри” приводил Драко в чувство, когда тот, стыдливо сжавшись на полу в заброшенном женском туалете, рыдал навзрыд, в очередной раз осознав, что именно он делает, что он — убийца. Нутро Малфоя все разрывалось от осознания того, что он занимается тем, что в последствии лишит жизни кого-то другого.

Казалось, в этот момент юноша с легкостью понял ощущения при создании крестража: его душа точно так же разрывалась на части, пока “Гарри” орал на Малфоя за то, что тот льет слезы. 

Ведь, как он говорил, у них появился такой шанс получить власть. Закрепить свой авторитет на самом высоком уровне. А потом, после победы, править всеми недостойными, купаться в шелках и камнях, потягивая дорогое вино. 

Но с каждым днем Малфой все меньше в это верил.

Однажды Драко в очередной раз сорвался. Он весь день проторчал над исчезательным шкафом, не получив положительных результатов: яблоко, положенное внутрь, лишь скукожилось и протухло, вовсе не перенесясь в “Горбин и Беркс”. Это уже начинало сводить с ума, вместе с истошным криком “Гарри”, направленным то ли в сторону Малфоя, который в исступлении пялился в темноту, то ли в сторону шкафа. 

Драко устал. Он хотел лишь упасть на подушку головой, но речи “Гарри” становились все более пламенными: он обвинял юношу во всех неудачах, в том, что он расклеился и не может нормально работать, в излишней мягкотелости. В том, что Волдеморт таких, как он убивает долго и с упоением, скармливая еще живого наглеца Нагайне.

Слизеринец от души хотел послать все это к черту. Ему не хотелось слышать причитания своего излишне критичного друга, который, кажется, вовсе забыл, как общаются нормальные люди, в совершенстве освоив язык крика и упреков. Ведь этот язык вовсе не работал так, как “Гарри” хотел. Драко не чувствовал себя мотивированным, нет; этот коктейль из отчаяния, злости и жалости к себе душил юношу, предвосхищая слезы. Он вбежал в столь знакомую дверь заброшенного туалета Миртл и сжал края раковины, боясь посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Ведь оттуда на него взирал не Драко и даже не его бледная тень.

На него смотрел “Гарри”. У него были все те же ледяные глаза, почти такие же, как у Волдеморта. Он улыбался, улыбался жутко, с угрозой, отчего уголки губ подрагивали, оголяли ровный ряд зубов. Он положил руку на плечо Драко, погладил, будто пытаясь успокоить, а после сжал. Малфой сжался от тягучей боги.

— Драко, друг мой, — начал он, — почему ты опять плачешь, м? 

Драко молчал.

— Неужели ты так боишься, что Темный Лорд не оценит тебя по достоинству? Ты же знаешь, Темный Лорд справедлив. Темный Лорд ценит тех, кто беспрекословно его слушается.

Драко молчал.

— Ты же хочешь, чтобы твоя мама была жива? Чтобы отец вышел из Азкабана живым? Чтобы Поттер остался с утертым носом?

Драко молчал. 

Улыбка же “Гарри” сменилась оскалом. Он дернул плечо юноши, разорвал рукав его белоснежной рубашки и обнажил то, чего Драко предпочел бы не видеть.

Темную метку. Метку, которой помечали гниль. Клеймо последней твари в мире, которым, увы, обладал и Малфой.

— Разве она для тебя ничего не значит? Разве ты не поклялся в верности нашему Лорду, отпечатав на себе его знак? Ты теперь просто не имеешь права ему отказать, Драко. Ты — его раб.

Слизеринец почувствовал, как эти слова обожгли его душу. Он не талантливый маг, не потомок Малфоев, даже не человек. Он всего лишь раб Волдеморта. Безликий и одинокий. Тот, чье имя даже не укажут в военных сводках. Чье имя просто канет в лету.

И все его нутро воспротивилось этому осознанию.

— Я — раб?! Я? Да как ты смеешь такое нести, — взревел юноша, вырывая их призрачных рук свое запястье, — Я действую лишь для нашего общего блага. Для нашего, а не для его! Кто для меня этот Темный Лорд? Что он мне? Всего лишь тот, кто с легкой руки прикончит меня и всю мою семью, оставив наши трупы в назидание? Мой спаситель? Кто?! Я ведь только и делаю, что трясусь и прячусь, выполняя его чертовы прихоти! Я перестал быть собой, я даже больше не похож на себя, а лишь на дохлое чучело, на марионетку, за нити которой дергают не думая о том, что я, вообще-то, тоже живой! — Драко тяжело задышал. Его легкие, казалось, полностью лишились воздуха: то ли от его речи, то ли от душащих его слез.

— Живой? И что с того, что ты живой, если даже такую простую просьбу не можешь осилить? Темный Лорд…

“Гарри” заткнулся, когда услышал, что зеркало, вмонтированное в стену, разлетелось на кусочки. Драко застыл, весь напряженный. В левой руке у него была зажата палочка, направленная на только что почившее зеркало, а в правой он держал небольшой осколок, сверкающий в лучах солнца.

— Я не раб. Я не его раб, — шептал он, словно мантру.

На плитку упало несколько капель крови. Драко прочертил длинную глубокую линию вдоль метки, перечеркивая ее. Наверное, когда он придет в себя, то ощутит ужас, но сейчас... Сейчас ему все равно. Сейчас вместе с кровью и физической болью уходит боль едва осязаемая, оставляя лишь приятное опустошение.

— Малфой? Какого Мерлина тут происходит? — со стороны двери раздается набивший оскомину голос, и серые, полные паники и отчаяния, глаза встречаются взглядом с зелеными. 

Безумно теплые. В их радужку будто вмешана капелька охры, отчего Драко кажется, что он смотрит в раннюю осень. Впервые юноша не видит в них отвращения, а только неприкрытое волнение? Или, быть может, Поттер просто думает, что Малфой сошел с ума? 

Но Драко не хочется думать об этом. Ему хочется спрятаться, защититься, а вовсе не стоять под обличающим взглядом гриффиндорца, который стоит у выхода словно вкопанный. Драко хочет направить на Поттера палочку, выпустить всю свою боль в коротком Круцио, как и просит нашептывающий на ухо “Гарри”, но...не может.

Особенно, когда этот святоша подлетает к нему, бесстыдно хватает за руку, будто они лучшие друзья и пялится.   
Конечно, он смотрит на метку. Наверное, сейчас Поттер ликует: он с детства видел в Драко плохиша, который наверняка вырастет в злодея масштаба не хуже, собственно, Люциуса. Яблоко от яблони, как говорится. 

Малфой сжимается, морщится; ему обычно, в общем-то, плевать, что о нем думают — главное, чтобы не забывали кланяться. Но сейчас он действительно боится, что волнение в глазах Поттера вновь сменится отвращением. Он хочет, чтобы хотя бы одни глаза сейчас проявили сочувствие. Даже если это глаза его заклятого врага.

Поттер достает палочку из кармана и Драко инстинктивно пытается отпрянуть. Правда, у него ничего не выходит: юноша держит его за запястье слишком уж крепко, чтобы ослабленный истерикой Малфой мог выбраться. Слизеринец уже готовится к тому, что ему, как минимум отрежут руку за то, что он пронес часть Волдеморта в Хогвартс, но вместо этого он лишь чувствует, как по руке вдруг пробегает холодок и порез потихоньку зарастает.

— Эпискеи, — шепчет Поттер и поднимает глаза. Все такие же обеспокоенные. — Так-то лучше.

Губы юноши трогает легкая улыбка, но потом он заметно мрачнеет, смотря будто бы сквозь руку слизеринца. Драко не может двинуться, не понимая, что делать. Он хочет сбежать и не попадаться гриффиндорцу на глаза, но чувствует у себя на шее холодные руки “Гарри”, который шепчет на ухо едва слышно “убей”.

— Знаешь, ты всегда можешь прийти к Дамблдору с, ну знаешь...этим, — Поттер кивает на метку, все крепче сжимая запястье. — Если, конечно, хочешь. Он правда может тебе помочь. Ты не должен страдать, если это действительно не то, чего ты хочешь.

Ноги Драко отказывают в том, чтобы стоять ровно, и юноша отшатывается назад. Он не может прийти к директору, нет. Дамблдор идиот, который думает, что в мире все можно разделить на черное и белое, и Малфой в его системе координат точно никогда не выйдет из тьмы. Такого, как он, директор просто выбросит за борт и не заметит, как Пожиратели Смерти поразят его зеленым лучом. Ведь Драко — условно плохой. Его родители — условно плохие. А искупить свое зло они могут лишь через смерть.

К тому же, может ли он просто зайти в кабинет Дамблдора, заявив с порога, что Волдеморт приказал ему лишить директора жизни?

— А, что, представь его лицо, Драко, — прошипел на ухо “Гарри”. — А пока он опешил, застыв с открытым ртом, ты бы всадил ему Аваду прямо в сердце.

По спине Драко пробежали мурашки, и он только и может, что уставиться перед собой. Туда, где стоит Поттер, все еще думающий, что Малфоя можно спасти.

— Я понимаю, что страшно признавать собственные ошибки, Драко, но...Без этого никак. Ты не выберешься, если останешься тут и будешь упорно гнуть линию своего отца. Ты ведь...не хочешь быть Пожирателем Смерти. И если так, то...— Поттер подходит почти вплотную, сжимая руку слизеринца до боли, — то я могу пойти к Дамблдору с тобой. Просто...согласись.

— Согласись, Драко. Согласись. Представь, как забавно пустить ему Круцио в спину? Представь, как он будет корчится от твоего такого бесчестного предательства. Как он разочаруется в тебе окончательно и ты будешь наконец-то предан Темному Лорду. Только представь, Драко.

— Если сейчас ты не готов, то это может подождать. У тебя есть время подумать, пока есть. Пока ты не стал им полностью. 

— Заставь его страдать, Драко. Сделай свой выбор. Стань полноценным Пожирателем Смерти, чтобы Люциус гордился тобой.

— Заткнитесь вы оба!

Драко почувствовал, как от ужаса, разливающегося в крови, к нему вновь вернулись силы. Он резко дернул на себя руку, вырываясь из цепких ладоней Поттера, и буквально побежал к выходу из туалета. Он вылетел за дверь, остановившись лишь на секунду, дабы выстрелить в стену бомбардой. Так, чтобы не задеть Поттера. Так, чтобы он не смел пытаться его догнать. 

Сбежав в подземелья, Малфой позволил себе наконец остановится. Ему было плевать, как он сейчас выглядит и что его видели несколько десятков людей: растрепанного, в рваной рубашке, лоскуты которой, благо, прикрыли метку от любопытных глаз. Он вздохнул, восстановив рубашку в первозданном виде, поднял взгляд и увидел “Гарри”.

Ведь от кого-кого, а от себя у Драко не получится сбежать никогда.

— Какая трагедия...ты так позорно сбежал. Да еще и Поттер увидел, как ты жалок. Отвратительное чувство, не правда ли? 

“Гарри” сделал шаг навстречу. Драко попытался отпрянуть, но почувствовал, как холодный камень обжег его лопатки.

— Я не сбежал. Я просто не хочу его слушать. Он несет бред.

— Ты действительно считаешь, что он бредит, предлагая тебе помощь? Тебе не кажется, что это именно то, чего ты так отчаянно желаешь? Только представь, какой побег от ответственности тебе светит, только окажись под крылышком самого Альбуса Дамблдора. Поттер будет в восторге. Прямо как ты хочешь.

— Зачем мне добиваться расположения этого святоши? Я его ненавижу, мне только лучше если он исчезнет из моей жизни.

— Тогда почему ты не убил его там? Дал вылечить себя, слушал его утопические речи? М, Драко? — “Гарри” подошел вплотную, упершись руками по обеим сторонам от головы Малфоя, тем самым отрезав все пути к побегу. — Себе-то не ври.

— Что?... Я не вру ни тебе, ни себе. Я его ненавижу.

“Гарри” уперся коленом меж ног Малфоя и юноша почувствовал нарастающее напряжение, перерастающее в тяжелое, ноющее ощущение внизу живота. Ему показалось, что вдруг он стал грязным; куда грязнее, чем тогда, когда принял метку.

— Ненавидишь и поэтому хочешь впечатлить, да? — шептал “Гарри” на ухо, обжигая. — Именно поэтому я выгляжу как он? Потому что ты ненавидишь его и вовсе не хочешь, чтобы он был с тобой всегда рядом? Драко, неужели ты…

Малфой зажмурился, не желая слышать окончание предложения. Когда он открыл глаза, то оказался совершенно один. 

***

Последующий год оказался самым худшим в жизни Драко.

Он провалился. Провалился с треском, ведь так и не смог перешагнуть ту черту за которой кончаются все сомнения и начинается только беспробудная тьма. Он не смог взрастить в себе того убийцу, который хладнокровно убил бы директора Хогвартса, что смотрел практически с отеческой теплотой в тот момент, когда Малфой наставил на него палочку.

Но также он и не смог уйти к свету. Его слишком много держало рядом с Волдемортом: мама, отец, их будущее. Дом.

Точнее, воспоминания о доме; Малфой Мэнор перестал быть поместьем с высокими светлыми стенами, огромными залами, залитыми светом, в котором пахло детством и материнской любовью. Теперь Мэнор был сродни Азкабану: его окружили дементоры, перешедшие на сторону Темного Лорда, а залы заполонили как Пожиратели Смерти, так и трупы маглорожденных, оступившихся, врагов, оставленных в назидание разлагаться. 

Драко понимал, что даже если Волдеморт когда-нибудь умрет, если когда-нибудь все придет в норму, то их родовое гнездо уже не получится спасти никогда.

Но не только Мэнор пострадал за этот год. Хогвартс...он опустел. Из него ушло волшебство, оставив место темной магии и страданиям. Из него ушла любовь, оставив ходьбу строем и пытки. Из него ушел Поттер, оставив Драко один на один с его худшим проклятием. С “Гарри”. 

Между ними уже не было той наивной детской дружбы, когда “Гарри” скрашивал одиночество юноши, давая его жизни вкус. Он уже не успокаивал, не был опорой и поддержкой. Он даже не пытался изобразить из себя того хорошего лучшего друга, который действительно беспокоился за самочувствие Драко.

Нет. Он тянул вниз, во тьму. Во время прогулок по Хогвартсу он то и дело предлагал выследить Лонгботтома, явно замышляющего что-то против Снейпа и Пожирателей, сдать его, а лучше и вовсе самолично наградить показательной пыткой. Предлагал найти Лавгуд и убить ее, чтобы все борящиеся подрастеряли свой запал и сдались. “Гарри” даже предлагал совершить показательное пленение Джинни Уизли, дабы выманить Поттера в замок.

И Драко даже почти согласился на последнюю дикую идею, но только лишь потому, что ему не нравилась младшая Уизли и потому, что хотелось вновь увидеть Поттера, который, возможно, снова посмотрит на него тем взволнованным взглядом и постарается спасти.

Ведь у него все еще есть шанс на спасение, да?

Время шло. Шло слишком медленно, несмотря на все мольбы к богам, чтобы весь этот ад на земле кончился. Но, увы. На дворе стояла весна, пасхальные каникулы шли полным ходом, а мир все еще оставался серой пародией на самого себя. 

Драко предпочитал проводить время в своей комнате, запирая оную заклятиями. Весь остальной дом кишел Пожирателями Смерти, а порой захаживал и сам Волдеморт, собирая их всех в большой, когда-то праздничной, циановой трапезной и...совершал вещи, которые юный Малфой не сможет забыть никогда. Даже спустя много лет ему будет мерещится смерть преподавателя Хогвартса, стоит только ему закрыть глаза на мгновение.

Но в дни, предшествующие каникулам, Темный Лорд куда-то исчез, что не могло не радовать Драко; все-таки, теперь его главным кошмаром стала тетка Беллатриса, которая хоть и лезла легилименцией в голову юноши, пытаясь научить его окклюменции, но не собиралась его убивать. 

“Гарри” же, взирая на это всегда откуда-то со стороны, лишь улыбался. Малфой с отвращением замечал восхищение поехавшей крышей Лестрейндж и окончательно осознал, что его друг изменился слишком сильно, чтобы им было по пути.

Но, с другой стороны, больше у Драко не было никого. Поэтому, воображаемый друг все еще был верным спутником юноши, проводящим с ним дни и ночи не отходя ни на шаг.

Или, быть может, Малфой просто не мог его больше контролировать?

Последний день каникул тянулся долго. Драко уже поскорее хотел отправиться в Хогвартс, туда, где хоть и было находится практически невозможно, но где любимые стены не были запачканы скверной от пола до потолка. Пускай, школа стала центром детских страданий, но они значили для Драко куда меньше, чем осквернение собственного дома.

Малфой старался отвлечь себя чтением книг. Он сидел в кожаном кресле в своей спальне, зачитываясь томом по истории древних магических родов различных стран и старался не обращать никакого внимания на “Гарри”, сидящего на незаправленной кровати и взирающего на юношу с явным укором. Драко уже было хотел бросить ему в лицо раздраженный вопрос, но посреди комнаты появился домовой эльф, вид у которого был без малого испуганный. Даже, скорее, на нем отпечатался ужас, сравнимый лишь только с личным появлением Волдеморта на пороге.

— Господин...господин, вас...Вас зовут! Там...там Гарри Поттер, господин! Ваш отец говорит, что вы можете его опознать, — он протянул свою скрюченную руку юноше, тактично сделав вид, что не заметил, как лицо Драко приобрело такой же, полный ужаса, вид.

Драко посмотрел на “Гарри”. На его лице вдруг заиграла самодовольная улыбка, будто он готовился вновь начать свою извечную болтовню о доказательстве верности Темному Лорду. Его друг уже было открыл рот, но юноша решил действовать на опережение. Он схватил за руку эльфа и трансгрессировал вместе с ним прямиком в трапезную, наполненную людьми.

Тут был и смердящий Сивый, пугающий своим безумием, Струпьяр, с мерзкой ухмылочкой осматривающий свою добычу, родители, нервно расхаживающие из стороны в сторону, тетка, Грейнджер, Уизел и…

Поттер. Точно Поттер. Пусть изуродованный, опухший, грязный от скитания по лесу и едва живой, но Малфой, казалось, мог узнать эту сутуловатую фигуру с расстояния нескольких километров.

В его душе все перевернулось. С одной стороны Драко почувствовал облегчение от того, что Поттер был жив и относительно здоров, раз был в состоянии пытаться вырваться из лап Сивого. С другой стороны, сейчас он находится в самом что нинаесть логове Волдеморта и его жизнь держится на словах подростка, которого гриффиндорец явно ненавидит и от которого не знает, что ожидать. Да, что уж там: Драко сам не знал, что от себя ожидать.

— Драко! — на плечо юноши легла тяжелая отцовская рука. — Они говорят, что поймали Поттера. Скажи, это ведь он? Это ведь Гарри Поттер?

Люциус свободной рукой указал на розовое, раздувшееся лицо гриффиндорца, которое, несмотря на жалящее заклятие, все еще было легко узнаваемым для человека, что следил за ним с самого детства.

Драко замер. Он не хотел сдавать Поттера, пусть Темный Лорд будет в ярости, пусть “Гарри” вновь будет кричать и неистовствовать. Пусть его даже показательно убьют, подвесив над столом, плевать. Какая разница, если смерть его уже давно ждет, словно лучшая подруга?

И, кажется, надо всего лишь сказать короткое, уверенное “нет”, но в горле пересыхает, а руки потеют и мелко трясутся. Драко отводит глаза, смотрит в пол, на люстру, рассматривает когда-то бирюзовые стены и произносит:

— Я...я не знаю. Я не уверен. 

Единственный заметный из-под жалящего глаз Поттера вдруг светится удивлением. Нет, шоком. 

— Так подойди поближе! Тебе ничего не мешает, — юноша чувствует, как отец резко его толкает от себя. — Драко, если мы отдадим в руки Темному Лорду Гарри Поттера, то нам все простят, понимаешь? Мы вновь будем…

Будем что? Свободны? Бесстрашны? Благородны? О, нет. Их семья давно растеряла все эти качества, оставив себе лишь пресмыкательство. Из знатного семейства они превратились в трясущихся перед могущественным отморозком кукол.

И Драко не хочет быть этим “вновь”.

— И, что же? Из-за своих желаний ты готов подставить своих родителей под угрозу? Ведь как только Волдеморт узнает, что ты, Драко, соврал, он…

Но юноша прекратил слушать. Сейчас он оказался один на один с Поттером, что смотрел на него вновь. Вновь без отвращения или ненависти. Вновь так, как Драко всегда мечтал, хоть и запрещал себе об этом думать. Он наклонил голову в бок, делая вид, что всматривается в черты лица, хотя сам просто наблюдал. Наблюдал, чувствуя, как в груди поднимается странное ликование. 

Драко даже позволил себе дотронуться до Поттера, отвести с его лба волосы, аккуратно, так, чтобы большая их часть все еще закрывала растянувшийся шрам в форме молнии. Гриффиндорец даже не отпрянул; Драко, наоборот, показалось, что тот слегка прижался к его ледяным рукам, заставляя уши Малфоя вспыхнуть. 

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза с недоступной доселе теплотой, прежде чем Драко, уже даже готовый умереть, четко произнес:

— Нет. Я не думаю, что это Гарри Поттер.

***

Драко не знал, зачем он поперся в Выручай-комнату за Поттером. Драко не знал, зачем он притащил с собой Крэбба и Гойла. Драко вовсе не хотел, чтобы это так кончилось.

Драко просто хотел, возможно, вернуть свою палочку и удостовериться, что Поттер все еще Поттер. Или, быть может, он хотел защитить гриффиндорца от действий своих двух-идиотов сокурсников, которые совершенно не умеют оценивать собственные силы. Один из-за этого поплатился жизнью. Другой — спокойным сном. Драко же поплатился ухмыляющимся “Гарри”, твердящим что-то про возмездие за прогрессирующий идиотизм и чувства Малфоя. 

А Драко в этот момент стало, в общем-то, плевать на его мнение. Какое уж дело, что он чувствовал, когда смерть стучится в дверь?

Вдруг замок затих. Звуки взрывов, проклятий, пролетающих мимо чьего-либо уха будто перестали существовать. Остался лишь холодный лунный свет, пробивающийся через стрельчатые окна замка, тишина и опустошение, правящие балом. 

Эхом раздались шаги. Человек, из-под ног которого они выходили явно устал и прихрамывал, но шел все еще бодро. Неизвестный оказался совсем рядом, что-то пробурчал себе под нос и сел на пол, около распластавшегося на полу Малфоя.

— Малфой. Ты жив? — раздался голос Поттера и Драко едва слышно усмехнулся.

— Кажется, да. Наверное. По крайней мере, если мы вместе с тобой не в аду. 

— Сейчас Хогвартс уж слишком похож на ад. Увы, ад наяву. 

— Тогда черти уж слишком перестарались, нагревая котел, — Драко сел и впервые за несколько лет открыто посмотрел на гриффиндорца, не пытаясь показать всем своим видом, как он его ненавидит. — Тебе, вроде, надо было спешить спасать мир?

Гарри разглядывал свои изношенные кеды. Потом тяжело выдохнул, прикрыл глаза и повернулся к Драко, столкнувшись с ним коленями.

— Почему ты...соврал? Мне казалось, твоей семье нужно было вымолить прощение у Волдеморта и я — самый простой способ, который у вас был. 

— Мне казалось, что ты все понял, Поттер. Или тебе нужно, чтобы я опозорился перед тобой лично, а то помру и унесу в могилу с собой свой секрет? — Гриффиндорец насупился, будто Драко вновь, как несколько лет назад, пытался по-детски его задеть. — Есть ли вообще смысл тебе об этом рассказывать лично, если я в любом случае умру в этом замке сегодня?

— С чего ты решил, Малфой? Мне казалось, ты та еще склизкая змея, чтобы выжить в любой ситуации. Ты умудрился даже выжить после лжи Волдеморту и вот, сидишь, живой. 

Драко рассмеялся.

— Это была удача. А я не такой удачливый, как ты, По…

— Гарри.

— ...Поттер. Меня убьют ваши, если я вдруг подвернусь им под руку, я же Пожиратель Смерти. Меня убьют Пожиратели, потому, что я предатель и пытаюсь сбежать с поля боя. Поттер, я...— Драко закусил губу, смотря перед собой, — я умру здесь. Так что оставь мне хоть немного достоинства.

Малфой не решался ни подать вновь голос, ни взглянуть на реакцию Поттера. Он боялся увидеть в них отвращение, насмешку или, что хуже…

Увидеть в них лед. Как у “Гарри”, которого Драко так умело игнорировал последние несколько минут. Как не замечал на себе его холодный укоризненный взгляд, как не слышал его науськивание “отведи его к Темному Лорду”. Это были последние часы его жизни и юноша хотел умереть, почувствовав колющееся счастье в своем сердце.

Драко хотел встать. Он оперся рукой на пыльный, вымазанный в саже, пол, зажмурился, чувствуя, как болит ушибленный бок, зашипел и практически рухнул обратно на землю, но попал в горячие объятия Поттера.

Они были куда хуже адского пламени: бесконтрольного, дикого, уничтожающего все на своем пути, не видя ни статуса, ни чистоты крови, ни древности. Так и Поттер: не поддающийся контролю, слишком человечный, слишком похожий на неотесанного магла, слишком герой, что пытался спасти всех вокруг, но забывший о спасении самого себя. Эдакая противоположность Темному Лорду, полная альтруизма и света.

И если Волдеморта Драко ненавидел всеми останками своей души, то Поттера любил, что было сил. 

Гарри прижал его к себе крепко настолько, насколько им позволяли собственные ушибы и сопротивление Драко. Он положил голову на плечо слизеринцу, прижавшись щекой к его шее, ощутив, как пылает от смущения Малфой, выдохнул и замер. Первым желанием Драко было отпрянуть и убежать, не проронив и слова, оставшись в своих собственных страхах, но он решил не делать этого.

Он остался сидеть неподвижно, а через несколько долгих секунд положил руки на широкую спину Поттера, чувствуя, как по рукам пробежали мурашки. Кажется, он сделал только что то, о чем мечтал с самого детства. То, чего ему не мог подарить воображаемый Гарри Поттер. 

Драко впервые почувствовал живое тепло легенды мира магии, которая, на поверку, оказалась самым обыкновенным юношей.

— Иди спасай вселенную, Поттер, — прошептал Малфой, чувствуя, как все нутро протестует против того, чтобы выбраться из столь желанных объятий. — И отдай мою палочку, кстати.

Гриффиндорец усмехнулся, обдав горячим дыханием ухо Драко и погладил его по спине.

— Отдам. После того, как убью ей Волдеморта, — его голос звучал низко и томно, отчего Малфой чуть не застонал от обиды, что общается так с настоящим Поттером только сейчас. — А пока...обещай выжить, Драко.

— Обещаю, — соврал Малфой.

Гриффиндорец, удовлетворенный ложью, исчез из его объятий, оставив юношу один на один с его кошмаром, наблюдающим из-за полуразрушенной стены.

В его глазах блестела сталь, а сам он даже не смотрел в лицо Драко. Скорее, его взгляд был направлен куда-то в сторону, где только что сидел живой, настоящий Поттер, и Малфой чувствовал себя уж слишком неуютно, оказавшись вновь со своим воображаемым другом тет-а-тет. 

“Гарри” совсем не по-поттеровски зачесал назад непослушные волосы и посмотрел с неприкрытым укором Драко прямо в глаза.

— Ну, и? Ты оставлен в полном одиночестве, неудовлетворенный, жалкий. Тебя не примет никто, кроме Дьявола, да и тот, наверное, с отвращением, — “Гарри” цокнул языком. — Что будешь делать дальше? Прятаться? Или побежишь на амбразуру, закроешь собой какую-нибудь гриффиндорку или, о боже, хаффлпаффку? Драко Малфой — друг грязновок?

Слизеринец посмотрел на “Гарри” с жалостью. Ему показалось, что его друг просто ревнует и старается хоть как-то перетянуть внимание на себя, пуская в ход оскорбления и желчь. Он чуть ли не выпрыгивал из штанов, пытаясь привлечь хоть толику внимания вновь на себя, чтобы Драко понял, что именно он теряет, отказываясь от им обоим привычного образа жизни.

Точнее, привычному Драко образу жизни. Ведь “Гарри” — лишь часть его воображения. Часть воображения, от которой нужно избавиться.

Юноша посмотрел ему в глаза, вопреки своему страху и отвращению. Скорее всего, Драко сегодня умрет. Но ему не хотелось умирать, проиграв даже воспаленной части себя.

— Дальше? Постараюсь не умереть. А потом...А потом я избавлюсь от тебя. 

Черты лица “Гарри” заострились. Его лицо исказилось презрением, а после стало похожим на рисунок черта со средневековых фресок.

— Избавишься? От меня? — он рассмеялся бы на весь коридор, но эхо не подхватывало его голос. — Посмотрим, Драко, сможешь ли ты без меня жить.

Юноша же лишь махнул рукой, отправившись вглубь самой жуткой ночи в его жизни.

По началу всюду лишь слышались взрывы и крики. Несколько раз, беспомощно бегая в поисках хоть какого-то убежища, Малфой натыкался на трупы, что казались смутно знакомыми. Он видел холодный труп кого-то из близнецов Уизли, что лежал распластавшись на граните с застывшей улыбкой; мелкого гриффиндорца, который бегал за Поттером с камерой, что больше никогда не сможет сделать фото; видел преподавателя по защите, что лежал в паре метров от своей жены, и удивлялся.

Удивлялся, что он, трус и предатель, все еще жив, когда люди, которые знали, чего хотят, кто не тешил себя иллюзиями и обидами, теперь лишь припорошенные пеплом и гранитной крошкой тела. 

Когда в голове Драко раздался голос Волдеморта, то ему стало дурно. Темный Лорд приглашал Поттера в лес. Приглашал его умереть по собственной воле. 

Юноша же лишь только ощутил вкус дерьмовой иронии во рту: правда было бы смешно, если бы Драко выжил, а Поттер...никогда не вернул бы палочку. И никогда больше не обнял так тепло. И так и не узнал бы, почему Драко его не выдал.

“Гарри” же лишь выразил уверенность, что гриффиндорец, привыкший спасать всех, сейчас побежит к Темному Лорду сам, но выплюнув это, замолк, понимая, что Драко ему больше не ответит.

Занимался рассвет. Его алые лучи опалили внутренний двор Хогвартса, его высокие, стремящиеся к небу башни, козырьки, шпили. Обычно прекрасный, сейчас он оказался олицетворением необоснованных ничем, кроме чужой жажды власти, жертв. Он тонул в крови. Крови лучей солнца и крови невинных детей, которые просто боролись за правду.

Малфой вышел во двор, в котором еще толпились люди. Кто-то хромал, кто-то держался за перевязанную тряпкой голову, а кто-то лежал под завалами, больше не собираясь вставать. Все живые смотрели на Драко с укором, кто-то даже с неприкрытой ненавистью, но ему, в целом, было плевать: он не упал в тьму до конца и уже в этом был благодарен своей выдержке. И если эти люди его не убьют, то он будет лишь рад завершить начатое с ними бок о бок.

Что его действительно интересовало, так это Поттер. Точнее, его отсутствие. Он же не мог?... Он же не полный идиот, чтобы идти на самоубийство в лес после того разговора? Ведь он обещал...обещал.

Сердце Драко билось настолько сильно, что он был даже готов подлететь с вопросом к Грейнджер и Уизли, жмущихся друг к другу в уголке, но со стороны леса послышался топот нескольких десятков ног.

К ним шли Пожиратели Смерти. Во главе разрозненной толпы вышагивал Волдеморт, бледный, словно мел, одетый в бесформенный балахон и светящий довольной змеиной улыбкой на весь мир. Позади него шла чета Малфоев: Нарцисса мелко семенила, стараясь держаться в первых рядах, а за ней ковылял уставший отец Драко, совсем не похожий на себя прежнего. Наверное, лишь они двое во всем мрачном строе выделялись своим явным несчастьем, и сердце у Малфоя сжалось. Кажется, еще пара мгновений и несчастье останется на их лицах навсегда.

Через несколько секунд Драко заметил то, чего боялся больше всего. На руках у плененного Хагрида лежало бездыханное тело: крепко сбитое, грязное и потрепанное, облаченное в магловскую толстовку и заляпанные грязью джинсы. Сейчас Малфою куда легче было рассматривать детали этого трупа, его очки, лежащие набекрень или искусно выточенную палочку из боярышника, чем то, что он был, собственно, мертв.

Ведь на руках у лесничего лежал Гарри Поттер.

— Ну, что, как тебе вера в чудеса? Смотри, какое бездыханное чудо лежит, м? Герой, молодец и просто хороший человек пал перед Темным Лордом. А теперь и ты, пошедший ва-банк идиот, разделишь его судьбу, доволен?

Драко помотал головой, стараясь отогнать навязчивый голос. Ему не нужно было слышать все то, что он мог бы сам сказать себе в прошлом, тогда, когда его главной целью было просто завоевать внимание мальчика, который его игнорировал. Тогда, в четырнадцать, это и правда было бы поводом для насмешки. Сейчас, это был повод для скорби и для отчаяния.

Ведь Поттер не мог умереть. Так не работает жизнь, не работает карма, не работает магия. Всегда должен сохраняться баланс, в результате которого добро искупает все грехи зла. Искупляет, а не умирает.

— О, Драко, мальчик мой! — неожиданно громогласно прозвучал елейный голос Темного Лорда. Юноша даже не заметил, как маг начал речь и встрепенулся, лишь услышав свое имя. — Вернись туда, где ты принадлежишь. Ну, иди же, иди же сюда.

Волдеморт играл, словно находился в центре амфитеатра. Он произносил речь с длинными театральными паузами, взмахивая руками и закатывая глаза, купаясь в собственном могуществе. Он звал к себе Драко, как доказательство своей власти, как показатель того, что он — инфернальный повелитель мух, внушающий ужас. Ужас, которого нельзя ослушаться.

На Малфоя же уставились все глаза стоявших во дворе. На него с мольбой смотрели родители, призывая встать рядом с ними. На него смотрел Темный Лорд. Казалось, на него смотрел мертвый Поттер. 

Настало время выбирать. Это был выбор Драко, только его. Один лишь “Гарри” ходил кругами вокруг Малфоя, приговаривая “иди”, пытаясь столкнуть с груды камней, на которой он стоял. Призывал опуститься, молил перестать глупить. Принять последний шанс на то, что Темный Лорд его простит. Отказаться от глупой затеи с Поттером, ведь он мертв и нет смысла погибать молодым лишь из-за какой-то детской влюбленности.

Но Драко остался стоять, не проронив и слова. Он смотрел за дикими плясками своего воображения, что рвало на голове свои короткие непослушные волосы, рычало и злилось, катаясь по гранитному полу, умоляя сделать правильный выбор.

Но “правильного” выбора не существовало. Был только тот, который выбрал Драко. И он звучал как “оставаться до самого конца”. 

Малфой впервые увидел удивление на змеином лице Темного Лорда. Из ликования, из эйфории вдруг утекла вся нахальная улыбка, оставив место лишь округлившимся глазам и протяжному “о”, вырвавшемуся изо рта мага. Он посмотрел на родителей юноши, потом вновь на Драко, явно выбирая, в кого зеленый луч смерти полетит первым, но его прервал заговоривший Лонгботтом.

Смерть Малфоя вновь была отложена на несколько бесконечных минут.

Началась суматоха. Лонгботтом произнес вдохновенную речь, от которой растаяло сердце даже у Малфоя, после гриффиндорец убил Нагайну, а дальше кубарем потекли события, венчающиеся отчаянным криком лесничего, у которого прямо из рук пропало тело Поттера.

Но ведь трупы не умеют ходить. Трупы могут лишь лежать на земле, своим видом нагоняя тяжелую грусть. Они никак не могут взять и сбежать с поле боя, если их только кто-то не выкрал, ну или…

Если они еще живы.

Живы, как Поттер. Как хитрый, хитрый Поттер, которого наверняка должны были взять в Слизерин, если он умудрился перехитрить самого Волдеморта. И теперь он загоняет в угол самого страшного волшебника современности, на лице которого больше не светится самодовольная змеиная улыбка, которая причинила боль столь многим поколениям волшебников.

Битва сдвинулась в Большой зал. Среди обрушившихся камней, пыли и криков разворачивалась баталия, в которой нельзя было разобраться: все смешались в одно большое мрачное море, над поверхностью которого то тут, то там пролетали зеленые и красные лучи заклятий, то отлетая в ветхую каменную кладку, то попадая кому-то прямиком в грудь. 

Драко пробирался сквозь толпу, стараясь найти растрепанную макушку и просто убедится в том, что Поттер все еще жив. Он уже почувствовал наполняющее его облегчение и радость, но как мог старался удержать в себе эти радостные эмоции. Ведь все еще оставалась возможность, что Поттер мертв, и это лишь какой-то фанатик, что выкрал труп, дабы создать из гриффиндорца образ святого. Такого Малфой просто не переживет, зачахнув от отчаяния прямо тут, на поле битвы. 

Неожиданно кто-то тронул юношу за локоть и он инстинктивно обернулся.

Позади него стоял “Гарри”. С его лица стекала кровь, смешанная с каплями пота, очки были разбиты и сидели на носу криво, будто никогда не были в пору. На губах играла кривая улыбка, а в глазах плескался знакомый коктейль отчаяния, смешанного с жалостью. Он посмотрел на Драко кратко, буквально на мгновение. Ладонь его скользнула по руке и он, тихо, едва слышно в пылу битвы, заговорил.

— Драко, Драко...не делай этого. Неужели я тебе надоел? Неужели я тебе больше не нравлюсь? Я всегда был твоим другом, я всегда был с тобой рядом. Ты так просто меня оставишь? Променяешь на Поттера? Он же ничем не лучше…

— Лучше, — отрезал Драко, явно не желая разбираться с этим сейчас.

— Чем? Тем, что он настоящий? Или тем, что ты можешь воплотить с ним все свои мокрые фантазии, м? — голос “Гарри” начал срываться, выдавая его истинные эмоции. — Только, поверь мне, Драко. Он не знает о твоих желаниях так, как знаю их я. Ведь я и есть твое желание, такое, каким ты его хочешь видеть. А теперь, ты бежишь от меня, как трус! Бежишь, думая только о том, как себя потешить. Но я-то знаю, что потом, ты просто вернешься ко мне. Ведь ты зависим от меня, Драко, как бы ты не пытался от меня уйти.

Малфой не ответил. Он развернулся на каблуках, пригнувшись от пролетевшей мимо случайной вспышки и, с бешено бьющимся сердцем, продолжил пробиваться сквозь взбунтовавшуюся толпу. Ведь, в кое-то веки, он почувствовал, что больше не зависим от “Гарри”. 

Если он тут умрет, то уже будет без разницы, есть ли за его спиной кто-то или нет. А если он выживет, то...он найдет себе место, где жить. Восстановит честь Малфоев, восстановит мэнор, доучится в школе, станет лучшей версией себя...Поговорит наконец-то с Поттером и заберет свою палочку. Ведь Поттер обещал ее вернуть после того, как убьет ей Волдеморта.

И теперь в его жизни нет места “Гарри”. Ведь “Гарри” — лишь его воображение.

И ему вовсе не обязательно с ним продолжать жить.

— Стой! Остановись! Остановись, чертова выскочка! Ты сдохнешь тут, как городская крыса, если сделаешь еще шаг в поисках своего святоши Поттера. Хотя, ты и есть крыса. Маленькая, серая, которую все ненавидят и будут пинать из стороны в сторону, тьфу. Ты не ценишь ту любовь, что у тебя есть, Малфой. Ты не знаешь, чего хочешь!

Драко обернулся вновь. Он посмотрел на плавящегося, исчезающего “Гарри”, который из последних сил извергал проклятия в спину юноше, стараясь его хоть как-то зацепить, вывести на эмоции, дабы тот передумал. Но Драко, в принципе, было уже все равно. 

— Да, скорее всего, я не знаю, чего хочу. Я не знаю, как буду с этим жить, может, я даже вновь пойду по неправильному пути. Даже скорее всего. Не стану же я вдруг пай-мальчиком, — Слизеринец усмехнулся, покрутив в руках палочку. — Но теперь я...я буду делать то, что хочу я, а не мои родители, Темный Лорд или, что хуже, мои страхи и обиды. Но, знаешь, я приготовил для тебя нечто особенное. Ты услышишь это из моих уст первым во вселенной. 

— Что? — произнес слабый, немощный голос.

— Прости. Прости за то, что я тебя создал. 

Когда Драко договорил, на месте “Гарри” плясал в смертельном танце очередной Пожиратель Смерти. Когда его тело упало на пол под действием ступефая, до ушей Малфоя долетел знакомый голос.

Голос Гарри Поттера.

***

К началу учебного года Хогвартс практически успели отреставрировать. В каменной кладке замка больше не было дыр, нигде не было пыли и крови, а в садах замка вновь бушевали привычные пестрые растения, радуя своим ароматом и видом учеников и преподавателей. Мало что напоминало о кровавой бойне, которая произошла всего каких-то четыре месяца назад прямо в этих старинных стенах.

Не был отреставрирован только внутренний двор. В будущем планировали открыть небольшой мемориал, посвященный погибшим в Битве за Хогвартс. Сейчас же остались лишь руины, служившие тяжелым напоминанием, да облупленные барельефы с пустующими арками, в которых когда-то находились защитники Хогвартса. От большинства из них осталась лишь только пыль, которую ветер давно унес далеко от замка.

Сюда не пускали практически никого, кроме учителей и ветеранов битвы. Формально, Драко не имел такого статуса, но никто не запрещал ему сидеть во дворе подолгу, созерцая.

Эти несколько месяцев для Драко были тяжелыми. Наверное, самым страшным был суд, во время которого их всех едва ли не упекли в Азкабан навсегда, лишив всех титулов, имений, свободы. В принципе нормального права на какую-либо жизнь. Юноша до сих пор помнит, как перед процессом расхаживал в коридоре взад-вперед, пытаясь подавить свой разнервничавшийся желудок, как заходил в зал под осуждающие взгляды членов Визенгамота, чьи лица светились желтым. 

Как посреди его речи ворвался Поттер в нелепой магловской одежде и буквально заставил всех этих уважаемых чинуш свернуть дело. А потом посмотрел так, что после этого у Драко в голове была лишь одна мысль: Поттер помнит про обещанный разговор.

Потом было восстановление мэнора, с полным его переустройством. Никто из Малфоев не мог видеть и дюйма пространства, в котором когда-то расхаживал Волдеморт. В костер пошла старинная мебель, несколько десятков пейзажей и скульптур, а также ковры, привезенные еще прадедом с востока.

В последний момент, когда вся эта роскошь была сложена во дворе, родители Драко засомневались. Для них — это память, это традиции, хоть и перемешанные с тошнотворным ощущением постоянного страха и боли. Для Драко же это был путь к перерождению, после которого все они, наконец-то, поймут, что ошибки не должны передаваться по наследству.

А сейчас он вернулся в Хогвартс. В место, где все на него смотрят искоса, хоть и не ненавидят открыто. Каждая букашка знает, что на руке у Драко Темная метка. Каждая букашка знает, что Драко в последний момент перешел на сторону победивших. 

Совсем не звучит как поступки уважаемого человека, не правда ли?

К тому же, они до сих пор не поговорили с Поттером. Теперь он — национальный герой, ему даже выдали какой-то особенный орден, который, Драко уверен, он даже не достал из коробки. Все-таки, Поттер не был похож на тщеславного ублюдка. 

Он же не “Гарри”.

Ведь “Гарри” теперь точно мертв. Малфой не видел его ни разу с битвы за Хогвартс и был уверен, что он никогда не вернется. 

— Печальный вид, не правда ли? — до мурашек знакомый голос появился сзади.

Драко не обернулся.

— Да, довольно-таки. Но он и не должен быть приятным. Он напоминает всем нам о довольно мрачных временах.

— О, теперь ты так называешь лучшее время в моей жизни? — Поттер рассмеялся своему сарказму. — Мне кажется, что Волдеморт был куда лучше толпы фанаток, от которых никуда не денешься. Он, хотя бы, не предлагал на нем женится.

— О, правда? Жаль. Я бы посмотрел на вашу свадьбу. Конечно, только если Волдеморт будет в фате. 

— И в платье.

— И в платье. Ты, что, выпустишь свою будущую жену без платья, Поттер? Я был лучшего о тебе мнения.

Они оба тихо засмеялись. Впервые за все годы их антагонизма они сидят и шутят между собой как друзья. И, к удивлению Драко, это вовсе не чувствуется как-то неправильно.

— Как семья? Я слышал, что вы решили устроить ремонт, — начал было издали гриффиндорец, крутя в пальцах палочку. Палочку Драко.

— Да. Я сжег половину мебели и ковры. Но мне кажется, тебе это интересно настолько же, насколько зельеварение. 

— Ну, у Слагхорн…

— Я к тому, что ты можешь перейти сразу к делу, Поттер. Ты же не просто так посидеть со мной пришел, — юноша оперся на стену и посмотрел в глаза гриффиндорца. Зеленые и теплые. Почти как свежая трава.

— Если ты не был бы против, я бы приходил и просто, Драко, — собственное имя из этих губ звучало настолько инородно, что юноша почувствовал, как по хребту у него пробежались мурашки. — Но я бы хотел вернуть кое-что и получить ответ на свой вопрос.

Малфой вытянул руку и заговорил только когда, когда привычная палочка из боярышника легла в его руку. Теплая, даже горячая от ладоней Поттера, что Драко невольно задумался: сколько времени он ждал, прежде чем к нему подойти?

— Спасибо за палочку. А на вопрос я сейчас не отвечу. 

— В смысле? Ты, вообще-то, обещал!

— Я похож на человека, который сдерживает обещания? — Малфой поднял бровь.

— Ну, одно ты сдержал, — Поттер улыбнулся, приблизившись. — Ты же выжил.

Драко, кажется, покраснел весь: от кончиков пальцев ног, до ушей в нем забурлила его алая чистая кровь. На пару мгновений он даже потерял дар речи, тупо уставившись на ухмыляющегося, но такого же румяного Поттера, который стоял слишком близко, чтобы это не действовало разрушающе на ораторские способности Малфоя.

— Я...Ну...Я просто не хочу говорить это здесь. Понимаешь? 

Гарри кивнул. Он, наверное, не хотел этого тоже.

— Как насчет трех метел? Завтра, после занятий. Я даже могу впервые воспользоваться своими геройскими полномочиями и попросить столик в глубине. Если ты так переживаешь, — Поттер поднял голову и они чуть не стукнулись лбами. Драко не отпрянул.

— Разве ты не занят с Уизелом и Грейнджер?

— Они слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы заметить, как я улизну.

— Тогда договорились. Три метлы. Завтра.

Драко вынырнул из-под Поттера, судорожно выдохнул, чувствуя, как волнение сбило в ком всю его гордость. Он уже почти вышел из двора в замок, но остановился, посмотрел на все еще замершего гриффиндорца. Набрал в легкие воздух, собравшись с мыслями, и крикнул.

— Кстати, — Драко оперся на стену, — это свидание, Пот...Гарри!


End file.
